The Uchiha and The Uzamaki
by kyler97
Summary: Naruto has the usual adventures but instead has a harem and Fem Sasuke aka sasuki will be in it. Strong,smart and eventually godlike naruto Naruto Rinnegan Awakened chapter 1. Orochimaru isnt going to be giving Sasuki the curse mark, Itachi already has it
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto but i do own Team sevens OC Sensei

Prologue

Naruto, the lovable, blonde Jinchuriki was running away from his attackers, he had a kunai in his leg so it made it hard for him to actually run. Naruto was cornered after about 10 minutes of running, the villagers beat him and stabbed him, blood poured onto the floor.

"HEY! leave him alone. Fire style:grand fireball jutsu." A an ANBU with a Raven mask and long bluish hair said in a feminine voice before using a fire style move, which Naruto didn't recognise . The villagers began running.

"Naruto-kun are you all-right?" she asked in a very concerned voice.

"yeah ANBU-Chan" was all he could say with a bright red blush on his face.

What do you think of the prologue? Sorry its short but this is just the prologue also the first official chapter will be set when they start the wave mission, Team sevens 3rd member will be revealed next time and will probably be part of his harem.

Review please and PM me for any concerns.

Narutos attire is a Red and Black trenchcoat with Black shinobi pants and a meash shirt showing off his chest, he carries a katana with the same colouring as his trenchcoat around with him. Naruto was also trained by Zabuza, Jiraiya and Kakashi. The moves he knows are:

Hirashin? Shunshin, Rasengan, shadow clones, chidori and lots of fire, lightning and wind style justus.

Hinata has same as canon.

Sasuki wears the same as sakura but black and blue with a Uchiha crest on back.

Akiko wears the same as anko but in Red and light blue.

Chapter 1 realeased now


	2. Chapter 1 Rinnegan?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto but i do own Team sevens OC Sensei

Timeskip to Wave arc

Chapter 1

Naruto, Sasuki(FEM Sasuke), Hinata and their Sensei Akiko were escorting the drunken bridge builder to Wave, Naruto noticed two puddles in the path and knew it hadn't been raining.

"GET DOWN" Naruto yelled and they all complied to his command, he took out his red and black katana and took stance, two ninjas jumped out of the puddle and Naruto slashed twice and the two ninjas fell the ground dead.

"So Tazuna why did two B Class missing nin try to kill us." Naruto questioned. Tanuza answered him and explained the situation about Wave to him. " lets continue Sensei." Naruto told her, She nodded. Unknown to them, well not Naruto, Zabuza and his apprentice, a girl around Naruto's age were spying on them.

"Zabuza-Sensei, you can come out now." Naruto yelled and Akiko drew a kunai because she had heard of the missing nin.

"Kid your getting better, I've been hired to kill the bridge builder so how about a kenjutsu match if you win ill help you against Gato, deal." Zabuza asked him Naruto was about to nod when Haku ran at him.

"Naruto-kun" Haku yelled before hugging him, Naruto Returned the hug and they shared a short kiss, Sasuki, Hinata and Akiko looked at Naruto all showing a hint of jealousy in their eyes.

"Well Haku-chan we will have to finish this off later, I've gotta kick Fish-brains ass over there." Naruto said and Haku nodded, Everyone was laughing form Naruto referring to Zabuza as "fish-brains" except Zabuza he had a giant tick mark above his eyes.

Naruto drew his sword and Zabuza took the Executioners Blade from his back, they went into their own stances and ther ran at each other, Naruto tried and upper slash but Zabuza easily parried it with his sword. they both tried a side slash at he same time and Zabuza had managed to hit him Pointblank in the skull... the shadow clone poofed away revealing Naruto stood by Zabuza with his sword to his neck.

"Looks like you won kid, so ill help you." Zabuza Said quietly. They continued walking and Haku had grabbed Naruto's hand and they walked to Tazuna's house.

They all walked into the house and a woman and a boy appeared.

"I'm Tsunami and this is my son Inari" She said introducing herself. They were taken to rooms they could use. Naruto and Haku shared a room, Hinata, Sasuki and Akiko shared a room. Zabuza had his own room on the other hand. they would start working tomorrow. Naruto and Haku went upstairs and sat down on the only bed in the room and they held hands and kissed, Haku trailed her hand over Narutos muscles and Naruto softly rubbed her spine making her tingle. They stopped there because they knew that they hadn't developed enough yet (sorry no lemons until naruto makes Chunnin which will happen because the invasion won't happen until after the chunnins have been decided).

They all went to sleep. Naruto woke up first and went to the bathroom to wash his face and use the toilet. He woke Haku up and went downstairs after changing, He saw that Tsunami was already up.

"Tsunami-chan would you like help preparing breakfast?" Naruto offered, she nodded of course. After about one hour cooking rice and fish He and Tsunami went out side to collect the washing, Tsunami and Naruto tripped over a sheet and Naruto ended up on top of her, Tsunami looked at Naruto and whispered " Kiss me". Naruto did Tsunami Felt his strong and sturdy back whilst Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth. They got up after 10 minutes of kissing and grabbed the washing. They went in...

"You playboy" Haku said poking her tongue out.

"Haku-chan don't worry i belong to two clans and two very successful clans at that I'm aloud multiple wives." After Naruto had said that Tsunami, Hinata, Sasuki, Haku and Akiko fainted. Naruto looked at Zabuza with a 'What the fuck' expression

"kid looks like you've found 5 beautiful wives there" Zabuza said making Naruto have a large nosebleed and making him faint.

Naruto and Zabuza went out to train. Whilst they were out training a man snuck up to them and assassinated Zabuza...

"Z-z-z-abuza- Sensei" Naruto stuttered out

"Kid take my sword" Zabuza said with his last breath.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled he cried and cried. Finally his emotions took over and he ran at the unknown assassin with the Executioners Blade and easily killed him.

Nruto then felt a pain rush into his eyes and Akiko felt a chakra surge and they all ran to his location to see to dead bodies and Naruto holding his eyes.

"Naruto show me your eyes, now" Akiko shouted, he looked up and her jaw fell with shock. "I-i-i-its the Rinnegan"she managed to stutter out.

After Akiko had explained to them what the Rinnegan was they all went around Naruto to comfort him, Haku was also upset and Naruto got up and walked over to her.

"I couldn't help him Haku-Chan im sorry" Naruto cried to her.

"Baka" She shouted before continuing "It's not your fault, Zabuza had many, many people after him" She yelled. Naruto kissed her.

"Haku-Chan come live with me please in the Namikaze Mansion" he told her, she nodded to him.

Next chapter soon aslong as enough people like it.


	3. Chapter 2 :Death of Danzo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto but i do own Team sevens OC Sensei

Chapter 2.

Naruto didn't sleep that night instead he practiced with some of the Rinnegan's abilities.

Haku and Naruto were the first pair to guard Tazuna and Naruto helped by creating around 500 shadow clones to help build the bridge and after 7 hours they had already finished. Gato and his army had arrived at the same time as the rest of team seven.

"So that bastard Zabuza is dead." Gato laughed out. Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes to reveal the rinnegan."T-t-t-thats impossible, i thought that was just a myth" Gato yelled

"Well its real, and your all gonna die..Shinra Tensei" Naruto yelled pushing the men off of the cliff " Any last words Gato?" Naruto calmly said whilst holding a chidori to his head

"..."Gato couldnt reply. Blood gushed out of his stump of a head and Naruto chucked his body into the water. He went over to where Zabuza was and dug a hole to bury him and put the Executioners Blade as a tombstone and put a SS class seal on it to prohibit anyone from stealing it. They all paid their respects to him.

"People of wave your country is free, we are going to leave now so I would like to nominate the name of the bridge. 'The team 7 Bridge'" Naruto yelled, everyone began to cheer and Haku hugged him and they kissed .

After about 3 days of walking they arrived at the gates of Konoha and went to report to the Hokage, he seemed very happy that Naruto had found a girl he loved and let her stay with Naruto in his house. Sarutobi told everyone except Akiko, Naruto and Haku to leave.

"Jiji, i have a bloodline...the Rinnegan" Naruto said whilst scratching the back of his head. Sarutobi's jaw dropped,"SHOW ME" He yelled with excitement. Naruto activated the Rinnegan and he told him to keep it a secret.

"Also Naruto there is a council meeting tonight." Sarutobi told him he nodded and he and haku shunshined to his Mansion.

"ITS FUCKING HUGE" Haku yelled, Naruto took her inside and showed her around the place. Naruto told her to stay inside while he had the council meeting.

"So now that everyone is here lets explain the agenda, Naruto Uzamaki-Namikaze needs to find at least 5 wives he already found one". Sarutobi said and half of the council looked at Naruto. "Hokage-sama, i would like Naruto to marry my Daughter Ino" One of the clan heads said. "I would also like him to marry my Daughter, Hinata" Hiashi said aswell.

"I accept both of your Daughters hands in marriage, as long as they get to move in with me." Naruto answered, they both agreed and had arranged for them to have their stuff moved tomorrow. "Dem-I mean Naruto marry my Daughter, Sakura" The pink haired bitch yelled. "NO, I'm not marrying a pink haired bitch. However there is another person i would like to marry, Akiko." Naruto said. Akiko looked at him she smiled. "YES" She yelled.

"What about his Rinnegan" Danzo called from the back, Naruto looked at him and pulled out his katana "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT" Naruto yelled activating it at the same time. "Jiji I'm gonna kill that bastard" Naruto added.

AMAZING FIGHT SCENE

Naruto shunshined over to Danzo and Danzo stood up he grabbed his cane which was a sword aswell, and they went into a Kenjutsu duel. Naruto channelled Fire chakra into his sword and slashed Danzo's bandages off. What he saw was horrifying. "Those eyes were all from the Uchiha massacre and you hired Itachi to do it for you, I'm going to enjoy ripping you limb from limb." Naruto yelled. Naruto activated a chidori and formed a Rasengan in the same hand and created the rasen shuriken at the same time. " Uzamaki style: Rasen-dori-shuriken" Naruto threw it towards Danzo and it hit him SLicing both his arms and legs off. Somehow he was still alive he put the sword to his throat and slashed decapitating the worthless bastard.

"Sorry, lets continue."Naruto calmly said in a voice that sounded like nothing happened. He didnt get a reply and looked around there was no-one there. He walked out and everyone congratulated him. "Well done Naruto, you killed and S rank criminal. Also meeting adjourned " The hokage said.

Naruto was walking out when Akiko grabbed him and kissed him. "I've been waiting to do that for a very long time" Akiko said. "Akiko do you want to move in with me?" Naruto asked receiving a nod and a giant kiss, she rammed her tongue into his throat, they tongued for awhile until she shunshined to her home whilst he shunshined to his.

(Ok I lied Haku and Naruto will have a lime since they are both like 14 any way, enjoy, ah and BTW the is the first lime I've wrote so if its crap tell me under 18 skip this bit)

Naruto walked into his room after arriving at home to see Haku sat in her underwear Naruto blushed and Haku could see the erection in his pants, he walked over and took his clothes off leaving just his boxers, they began to kiss. Naruto undid her Light blue bra showing C-cup breasts he twisted he nipples a bit, then he pulled the kiss away and licked her breasts, and went down to her pussy he removed her underwear showing him a wet and shaved pussy, he began to lick her. He received some moans of pleasure until she came all over his face, "My turn"Naruto said. Haku pulled his boxers down revealing his 8 inch cock she began to suck it and managed to take the whole Thing down her throat Naruto began to moan as he came in her mouth, she swallowed it all.

(You can read now)

They were both asleep when his door knocked. AKiko, Ino and Hinata were standing there with all of their stuff. he made some clones and took them up to their rooms. After he showed them all around, well after a clone showed them around he made breakfast for everyone and sent a clone to wake Haku up. All the girls conversed whilst Naruto went the backdoor and got shirtless and began doing push-ups, sit-ups and punching a bag to train.

"I'm going to love it here."Ino and Akiko simultaneously said whilst Haku blushed and Hinata was 'wet'. Naruto looked through the window at the girls and saw them drooling he left a shadow clone to continue and he snuck in to the house kissing Haku Then Akiko then Hinata and Finally Ino. All of their dazes broke and Naruto could see how wet Hinata was and asked her to come upstairs with him.

(LEMON, Hinata and Naruto)

"How wet are you Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Very Naruto" Hinata answered. Naruto planted a kiss on her lips and picked her up, he lay her down on his bed and crawled over the top of her and kissed her, he un zipped her jacket and undid her bra. He kissed necke and went down to her breasts, 'god their bigger than Haku's' he thought. He began to lick the nipple and Hinata started to feel his dick through his trousers. He pulled his trousers down and boxers and removed Hinatas trousers and her Panties. Naruto lay down and Hinata climbed on top they preformed 69 until the both came, Naruto got a condom out of the draw and put it over his cock. "Ready" he asked. she nodded. He put his manhood into the correct place and pushed in earning a moan from Hinata he started to go in and out quite fast, Hinata came and so did Naruto.

(ITS OVER)

They both came back downstairs and they all looked at Naruto and Hinata in a surprised look. "Well how was it Hinata"Akiko asked.

"IT felt so good" Hinata started to yell but then said in a quiet tone after realising they had heard. Naruto got a look from Haku that read 'if we dont do that soon imma kill you' he nodded at Haku.

Good bye guys. Well i did 3 chapters in one night and already 99 views on the first two, no reviews yet though, I may do another later today but i cant promise it tho.


End file.
